


how didnt oswald notice

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Auguswald Vampire AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, augustine Bite, he drinks oswalds blood like the mosquito he is, its a filthy vampire au, oswald is human and augustine is a vampire, this is also a mild shit post these twos humor are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Augustine's hungry, and Oswald's currently got his neck exposed. It's not as serious as it sounds though.





	how didnt oswald notice

It was hot as hell outside, so of course having been friends for years, Oswald found no issue pulling off the short sleeve shirt he had over a tank top and laying back on his bed in front of Augustine. It wasn’t the first summer they’d spent together, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Oswald had worn a tank top around him, so there shouldn’t have been any suspicion that today would have been any different. The air conditioner was on full blast for only a little bit and hadn’t done much for either of them, and he wasn’t just going to sit there in his own sweat. Any attempt to relieve them of the heat was always less beneficial and bountifully irritating somehow. 

 

Now he understood why all day today Augustine’s rejected when Oswald’s offered some form of a chilled beverage.

 

His best friend’s teeth were sinking into the flesh of the exposed skin between his neck and shoulder, and though Oswald  _ should  _ have hollered - what the fuck, what the fuck, your best friend just doesn’t casually  _ bite you _ , what the fuck - he instead found himself too stunned to say anything, simply tuning out the sound of soft suckling into the background like it was white noise. He was too fascinated by what he could see at the second, and that was the sharp canines protruding from his friend’s mouth, stuck in his skin as Augustine licked and swallowed the blood that dribbled out from the wound.

 

Okay so. Maybe, just maybe, Oswald can call himself dense. It’s kind of obvious your friend isn’t exactly human when he’s been avoiding going out in sunlight for as long as you’ve known him, and he’s always refused your offers of going out to eat together. And... the bright red eyes are probably also a major indicator of something strange going on.

 

Oswald found himself relaxing into the bed slightly, hesitant on tapping Augustine’s head and asking him if he was done yet because if there was one thing he needed to know, it was how the fuck the two of them went on a beach trip and Augustine didn’t complain at least once. He lurked in the shadows of palm trees the entire time, but he still fucking went with him.

 

Augustine bit down harder - it was seemingly unintentional - and Oswald winced.

 

“ _ Ow _ , you asshole.”

 

Augustine let up slightly, but not completely. He seemed like he was close to having his fill, and he was sure there would be a mess to clean up afterward and he wasn’t going to be the one taking care of that. Thank god the two of them had an apartment together, because he couldn’t imagine being able to explain this to anyone who would waltz in at the moment. 

 

Augustine made a small muffled noise, was still for a second, then pulled back. The second the teeth were removed, Oswald let out a sigh of relief. Not the most comfortable sensation, and it stung slightly when Augustine ran his tongue over the teeth marks left behind. Oswald kind of wished Augustine chose to expose himself during the midst of winter, because it’s sure going to look really fucking weird tomorrow when he wears a turtleneck to cover up that bruise that’s on its way to forming.

 

Augustine sat back, panting slightly. His hair had awkwardly flopped in his face, little pieces of it sticking out from the curls. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, red smearing across his skin. He looked content now, much more at ease than he had been before.

 

“So.” Oswald began. He didn’t know where to start. “Vvvampire, huh?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Oswald slouched at the casual response.

 

“When were you going to tell me?”

 

“Just did.”

 

“We’ve been friends since we were kids. We’ve lived together for almost a year now. How did I - how did I NOT notice?”

 

“Eh, to be fair, I never took you with me when I went out to eat.”

 

Oswald threw his hand down against the bed.

 

“You let me get mad at you all those times I thought you were getting take-out and didn’t bring me any!”

 

Augustine snickered. The sharp fangs in his mouth were the most prominent thing now, and Oswald wondered if they’d… always been like that.

 

“It was  _ funny _ , okay? Where’s the bandaids? You’ll stain your bed at this rate.”

 

Oswald rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. The bite stung. Quite a bit. It wasn’t so much painful, and he wondered if that was a weird side effect of his saliva when he licked the bite marks afterward. 

 

He knew he should be more in shock and ready to demand answers, but honestly, who gave a shit. His best friend is a vampire, but he still helped pay the water bill and genuinely supported him as a friend, so who cares? It’s not the weirdest thing to happen to Oswald yet. Just as long as long as Augustine helped him with the rent, he could make a buffet out of his neck for all he cared. Just as long as he didn’t make a total habit of that, of course. 

 

“In the bathroom, where they always are.”

 

“I’ve never needed them.”

 

Shit! Another thing gone unnoticed by Oswald. Augustine stood and left the room, and now that he’s alone for just a second as he heard Augustine go through the drawers in the bathroom, it’s finally cooling off. At least he wasn’t sticky with sweat anymore, though, the pain coming from the bite was unpleasant. He turned his head and lightly let his fingers skim the perfect matching puncture wounds, and he flinched. It burned to touch.

 

Oswald might be a little snappy. Again, it’s not the vampire thing! It’s that he never noticed the vampire thing! It’s like all these pieces of this puzzle that were always together and next to one another ready to fit together in place were left untouched, and the idiot putting the damn thing together must have thought it was already done, though it was kind of obvious that the entire picture wasn’t there yet.

 

Augustine walked back into the room, a handful of tiny drugstore bandages and what looked like a wet rag. Right. They… didn’t have a first aid kit in the house. They should probably get one, actually. 

 

He carefully wiped away the blood on Oswald’s neck, patted it dry, then stuck three bandaids awkwardly over the wound. So much for that turtleneck.

 

“Why’d you bite me, anyway?” Oswald asked. “...Did I taste good?”

 

“Oh god, don’t say it like that.”

 

“Why not - oh.” Oswald felt heat rise into his cheeks, and he brushed his bangs back from his face. Add that onto the pile of unintentional innuendos that will surely be happening for the rest of the time he’s alive. “ _ Anyway _ .”

 

Augustine shrugged, as if it weren’t the biggest elephant in the room right now.

 

“I was hungry. You took your shirt off. Thought it might be a good time to tell you.”

 

“You couldn’t just open your mouth?”

 

“I mean. Technically I did.”

 

Smart ass. Oswald shook his head and then turned on his side. The bite still kind of hurt, but not as badly as it did. He growled into his pillow, just as Augustine snaked his way upward, laying his body beside of him. 

 

“You owe me… an entire week’s worth of dinner.”

 

Augustine laughed, and when Oswald glanced up, he noticed the fangs again. For some reason, it sent a shiver down his spine, but not one out of fear. He let out a shaky breath at the thought of them in his neck again, and before those thoughts ran too wildly, he turned back stubbornly into the pillow. 

 

“I’ll get it all from your favorite place if it gets me out of trouble?”

 

Oswald’s groan was muffled. This was the start of something… interesting, to say at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> ggg gg g garbage?


End file.
